Those tears of hers
by Autumn Letter
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha abandoning Sakura. When Sasuke comes back.. Read to find out. Sasusaku!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto...cries

The rain drops fall as if they weighed a ton. I close my eyes as they fall pounding into me.  
I'm leaving for a mission and won't be back for many days.The past few years I've rejected her so much and told her that she was annoying. I've often turned my back to her when she needed me most. Now when I look at her I see sadness and her tears. Oh how I hate those tears of hers.

"sasuke..."she says. I do not reply.

"Please say something..."

I say nothing and begin to walk away.

"Sasuke! Wait!" she screams in the pouring rain. "I can't live without you!" "what if you don't return?" She cries. The pink hair beauty breaks down and cries. I close my eyes and I am crying to but it is camafloughed by the rain streaming down my face. I continue walking intil I am out of sight.

I enter the darkness of my home and lay on my bed soaking wet. These days have been to hard for me.

I stare up at the ceiling and and then sit up.

"sakura..." I mumble.

Slowly I get up and change my clothes.

I sit down at my desk take out a pen and paper and begin to write. Just scribbling down mixed feelings and emotions, I remember her beautiful face and at the bottom corner of the paper I forge my signature. At the top right hand corner I Scribble in cursive writting: Sakura.

I drop my pen and run my fingers though my dark midnight colored hair.

"if only I could make her realize that I love her. Sakura."

With the paper folded up nicely and stuff it in my pocket and walked out the door. The rain was harder and faster. The rhythm of the steady droplets tied in with my footsteps crashing into the puddles that lay under my shoes.

Thinking about her made me even sadder for I was to leave the next morning. I may not return.

Walking past the ramen shop where the overly excited Naruto would be here if it weren't for the rain.

Then I realized I had stopped in front of sakura's house. A little nervous I take a step toward the house and ring the door bell. No answer. I ring it again hoping for that angelic figure to answer. Nope.

I walked around her house and look through the windows until my eyes layed on her. Fast asleep, soaking wet.

"You're beautiful" I whisper.

I pull out the letter I have previously written and place on the window sill. For when she is to awaken her jade eyes will fall upon this note.

Saddly I turn my head away and run home to start packing. Maybe to get some sleep for the next moring.

--

I wake up the next morning and I only have on person my mind. Sasuke. The rain had stop the night before and left dew on the front lawn. Looking out the window I notice a note. Steadily I stand up and approach this. I reach out my hand and take the letter. I open it and soon found my self in tears.

Hold the note in one hand and the other hand covering my mouth while I cry I read:

My Dear Sakura,

I love you with all my heart and I wish this life was easier. If you reading this I'll probably be gone by now. All those years that I have treated like you were nobody, I will regret but those days were the happiest days of my life because I knew deep down inside that I loved you with all my heart. I will return to you. Take care my sweet Sakura. I love you...

Sasuke.

I dropped to the floor and cry loudly gripping the letter tightly in my hands.

"I love.. you too, sasuke..."

------

I watched her cry and turn away. I left for the mission and remembered those tears of hers.

2 Months later----

Sakura quietly on the edge of her bed. And thought about the one she loved most.

"Sasuke...you never came back."

Too corny? I know, I know...

please review!

Autumn letter 


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a oneshot but ehh...I don't mind writting another chapter.

* * *

**Five years later----**

Sakura had grown into a lovely young woman. She had curves that most girls would have killed to have. Her bubble gum pink hair was smooth and silky (her hair grew back!) and her jade eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Today she felt especially sad for it was the day that sasuke left her.

Sakura decided to take a walk through the town to free her mind and get things straight. As she walked she ran into the loud and over excited Naruto.

"Sakura! How are you? I haven't seen you since like forever!"

"I'm fine Naruto, where is Hinata?"

"She's at the store buying stuff for the umm...er..."

"yeah?"

"oh never mind!" he said

Hinata walked out holding bags of supplies for what looked like a party.

"Sakura-chan, how..how are you?" said Hinata shyly.

"I'm fine Hinata, but may I ask what are you carrying in those bags?"

"I...umm...--"

"oh look at the time! we got to go. Goodbye Sakura!" shouted Naruto already on his way.

"oh...okay...Bye." Sakura waved.

Sakura started walking again.

"how wierd..." she muttered to her self.

Sakura walked by her self and thought about sasuke and how he left her just like that. It had been a half an hour of her walking until she stopped at that rock that had the names of people carved in it. Sakura kneeled down and examined the rock very closely.

"its...it's not here. Sasuke. where is your name?" she said softly.

she started to cry.

The rain started to fall and with every second it got harder and harder. Finally having the strength to stand up soaking wet she silently walked home.

"another sad day." she thought.

When she got home she changed her clothes and sat down on her bed. The phone rang and sakura answered.

"hello?"

"Hey it's me Ino, come over to Hinata's place. We gotta surprise for you!"

"really Ino, I dont really want to do anything right now..."

"Sakura..." Ino started "JUST GET OVER HERE!" shouted Ino and hung up.

Scared by Ino's sudden outburst Sakura got up quickly and trudged to her closet. She picked out a pink holtertop and blue faded jeans with a white belt. Sakura looked really pretty even though she didn't even try. She picked up her brush and brushed her hair. Doing this made her think of Sasuke.

Aware that it was raining out she grabbed her umbrella and walked out the door.

When she got to Naruto and Hinata's apartment she could hear laughter and chatter coming from the apartment. She knocked on the door and Tenten answered.

"Sakura!" she cried as she hugged her.

"I missed you to tenten" Sakura said.

Tenten grabbed sakura by the wrist and pulled her in. Everyone wnet quiet.

"You grew up nice." said a familliar male voice. A figure walked out of the shadows.

Sakura stared in shock. "sas...sas..." was all she could say.

He approached her and put his arms around her. "I missed you too."

Then planted his lips on hers. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Yeah... thats the end. hope I didn't disapoint any of you bye!

Review!


End file.
